legendsoftarjafandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of Tarja Wiki
Blue Moon Dragon Scientific name:Draco Hyacintho Lunae Every one thousand years one of Tarja's moons gets near enough that you can actually touch it during this time the moon casts blue light down on Tarja and several moon dragons fly to Tarja and breed after the single night of the year they fly back to their moon and dissappear leaving the eggs behind.After a year the eggs hatch on the day of the great night in order to feed itself it hunts the resting baby Terok and eats them to appease their hunger after 9 years the dragon is already in its third stage of life during this time it digs until it is above soil from here it flies to the peaks of the mountains here it eats the Tarjan lions to make an easy snack it dives to the ground burrows down deep and it eats the adult Terok sleeping in their shaluts after 20 years the dragon burrows again deep into the soil at the edge of the crust of Tarja it rests here along with its siblings and soon the dragon's body and wings are covered in blue crystals the dragon then sleeps and rests for 970 years during this time it is in danger of being eaten by the Terok but after the 970 years it heads above soil and it sheds the hard covering and it becomes an adult moon dragon then it breeds and flies to the moon starting the cycle all over again. The Blue Star During the night of the blue moon the moon blocks the three stars allowing the light of the three stars to accumulate and create a new star this star is known as the Star Sapphire of Tarja the moon actually turns into a real star engulfed by a storm cloud the real moon is trapped inside of the star after 24 hours the star dissappears due to the fact that the moon is no longer aligned with the three stars. Related Wikis http://lolosia.wikia.com/wiki/Lolosia Religious Landmarks Wor.jpg|The Shrine to the Sun imangi.jpg|The Shrine to the moon Terokshrine.jpg|The Terok's Apocalpse shrine Dragon.jpg|The Dragon of Tarja The religion of Tarjanisim was founded in Tarja by gathering the gods of the three planets which founded the planet of Tarja there are three shrines in Tarja the shrines of balance one dedicated to the moon and everything related to darkness,females,water and many more while the one dedicated to the sun and everything related to light,males,fire and many more and the shrine of the Terok a special shrine only for the Terok in a sense the shrine for the moon represents the negative side of balance while the one dedicated to the sun represents the positive side of balance both of the shrines are given special powers for the main concept of Tarjanism is the concept of balance between two opposing forces.While the Terok shrine is able to summon the legendary dragon of Tarja it symbolizes the Terok belief that the apocalypse will occur due to the great dragon. Tarjan Lions They are one of the seven animals native to Tarja they have long horns and are extremely strong they have the ability to control the land around them they are common around Tarja and is the 2nd most numerous animals in Tarja. Tarjan Sea Serpents They live in the oases located underground they are numerous and are extremely defensive they have the ability to control water they are rarely seen for they live underground where the gravity is so strong that only the Terok,Blue Moon dragons and the Tarjan Fire foxes can stay underground on land. Tarjan Sky Birds They live in the air and rest while flying they are the 3rd most common animal in Tarja they are extremely fast and they have the ability to control the air around them they can easily be spotted because they always fly above ground. Tarjan Fire Foxes They live underground and wander the darkness below they are a balance of speed,offense and defence and they have the ability to control fire they have adapted to the darkness by creating fire out of their internal heat. Introduction to the planet of Tarja The planet was created when three sons from different families from around the Tarjan galaxy fleeing from their planets all arrived at the same spot the black hole they combined their power and through magic the planet of Tarja was formed in order to guard the planet they created the Terok to protect the place but they raided the settlements of other extraterrestrials and killed many of the inhabitants because of this the three made a curse that they will only awaken during the single night of the year then they turned themselves into stars in order to protect Tarja.This three-sunned planet is called Tarja by the dominant race. The planet is constantly bathed in sunlight from at least one of its three suns at all times, there is no night save for the Great Night. The great night is the single time of the year when the three suns align, flare, and then cover Tarja in darkness. During a ritual the chosen youths travel many miles from the Tribe to seek out the sleeping blue moon dragons, which sleep underground. If they successfully bring down a blue moon dragon they are welcomed back into the tribe and will create their Sherup from the blue moon dragon's horns. If the youth fails, however, they may never again return and live as Ko'Rha - the Forgotten. Terok: The Terok are the dominant race found on Tarja. They are a quadrupedal-hybrid race, having features of both quadrupeds and humanoid bipeds. They possess a uniquely-developed third eye with which they are capable of reading the flow and shape of energy as well as peering into the ethereal realm. The females of Terok are far more proficient with this ability and are often the shamans of their Tribe, providing spiritual protection while the male warriors provide physical defense. Though the Terok are endowed with deadly claws on all their appendages, they prefer to use their deadly Sherup. The Terok make their homes in Shalut, underground tunnels found scattered beneath the vast treeless plains. When the Tribe makes their home too far from a Shalut they build huts from the red mud found in the numerous bubbling oases.They use their powerful hind legs to dig deep trenches then build low ceiling huts to cover their communal spaces. The Tribe will only leave their ancestral hunting ground when they have been defeated by a rival Tribe contesting the area. Ogaryu Agork: The third eye possessed by the Terok. The eye gives them amazing defenses against magic, as well as imbuing them with incredible accuracy in the hunt. AluRa Por: The sacred shield of the Terok warriors. Decorated with spirit symbols from dream quests, the Alura Por are not designed to provide physical protection but rather to protect a warrior's spirit while on the hunt. Sherup: In the hands of the Terok the Sherup is a devastating weapon. Crafted from the sharpened horns of the blue moon dragon, the Sherup can be used as a slashing weapon and is capable of being hurled like a spear to bring down prey.It is said that here in the planet of Tarja the God Ozar stands perched on a mountain.The center of government in all of the Tarjan Galaxy is the palace of Tarja located in a mountain.The mountain was once home to a pride of Tarjan lions one of them Geoto was immortal he was the first Tarjan lion his descendants roam all of Tarja today if you wish to know something ask Geoto for he knows all that was that is and is to come. Category:Browse